degrassi_au_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
AU 6
This is the 6th AU. Plot Ken and AJ get kicked out of school and get sent to a new one. This isn't any ordinary school. This school is filled with vampires, werewolves, witches and more. Ken always wanted to be a vampire but never became one. He has been bit by a werewolf and a vampire twice. Ken has tried to leave but was stopped. AJ left the school because she was going through hard times. It was later revealed that she had bipolar disorder which was the cause of her impulsive and distraught behavior that caused her to leave. When she left, Alaric compelled her to forget everything that happened at the school and what it was. This is the second time AJ lost her memories. However, this AU, AJ did not get her memories back. Endgame Ken ended up with: Bonnie, EmmaT, GraceC, HopeM, JosieS, Leah, Lexi, Lizzie, Manon, Meagan, NicoleR, Rowan AJ ended up with: Alaric, Alec, Damon, Elijah, JeremyG, Killian, Landon, OwenM, Stefan, Toby, Tyler, Zig Ken's Relationships Bonnie=Ken and Bonnie dated once. Ken and Bonnie were endgame. |-|EmmaT=Ken and Emma dated once. Emma was the guidance counselor. Ken and Emma were endgame. |-|GraceC=Ken and Grace dated once. Ken and Grace were endgame. |-|HopeM=Ken and Hope dated three times. Hope was Ken's first girlfriend. Ken and Hope were endgame. |-|JosieS=Ken and Josie dated once. Ken and Josie were endgame. |-|KatherineP=Ken and Katherine dated twice. Katherine one of the vampires that bit Ken. |-|Leah=Ken and Leah dated once. She was recommended by JosieS. Ken and Leah were endgame. |-|Lexi=Ken and Lexi dated once. Ken and Lexi were endgame. |-|Lizzie=Ken and Lizzie dated once. Ken and Lizzie were endgame. |-|Manon=Ken and Manon dated once. Ken and Manon were endgame. |-|Meagan=Ken and Meagan dated once. Ken and Meagan were endgame. |-|NicoleR=Ken and Nicole dated once. Ken and Nicole were endgame. |-|Rowan=Ken and Rowan dated twice. Ken and Rowan were endgame. AJ's Relationships Alaric=AJ and Alaric dated once. Alaric was the principal. AJ and Alaric were endgame. |-|Alec=AJ and Alec dated once. AJ and Alec were endgame. |-|Damon=AJ and Damon dated twice. Damon owns Salvatore School along with his brother, Stefan. AJ and Damon were endgame. |-|Elijah=AJ and Elijah dated twice. AJ and Elijah were endgame. |-|Isaac=AJ and Isaac dated once. |-|JeremyG=AJ and Jeremy dated twice. AJ and Jeremy were endgame. |-|Killian=AJ and Killian dated twice. AJ and Killian were endgame. |-|Landon=AJ and Landon dated three times. AJ and Landon dated before going to Salvatore School. AJ and Landon were endgame. |-|LukeB=AJ and Luke dated once. |-|MaxI=AJ and Max dated once. |-|OwenM=AJ and Owen dated once. AJ and Owen were endgame. |-|Rafael=AJ and Rafael dated once. |-|Shiloh=AJ and Shiloh dated once. |-|Stefan=AJ and Stefan dated twice. Stefan was AJ's first boyfriend when she was transferred to Salvatore School. Stefan owns Salvatore School along with his brother, Damon. Stefan let AJ leave. AJ did come back with no memory and got together with Stefan. AJ and Stefan were endgame. |-|Toby=AJ and Toby dated twice. AJ and Toby were endgame. |-|Tyler=AJ and Tyler dated twice. Tyler was the werewolf that bit Ken. However, he was compelled to do so. AJ and Tyler were endgame. |-|Zig=AJ and Zig dated once. AJ and Zig were endgame.